


DELSA Drabbles

by ShizaWolf316



Category: Danny Phantom, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizaWolf316/pseuds/ShizaWolf316
Summary: My collection of DELSA stories! (Danny/(younger)Elsa)





	1. Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all you DELSA fans out there! I figured this couple deserved some more love, so I'm doing one-shots for these two and having some fun! I had one little tale in particular that I had to share first, so let's start off with the first mini story!

XxxDELSADELSADELSADELSADELSAxxX

First Shot: Tutoring

"Hey Danny, here's the guide sheet for the next test." Tucker turned in his seat to face his best friend behind him. The paper in his hand was not taken from him, nor was the boy in question even looking at the sheet. Danny's focus was on something, or rather someone sitting three rows down to his right, and talking to Valerie up front.

Elsa Smith. The new girl in town just two whole months ago.

The first day she came into Casper High, Elsa stood out with her platinum blond hair rolled up into a tight bun with tiny snowflake pins speckled neatly into her hair and her creamy alabaster skin. Even though she wore small black glasses on her button nose, her big glacier blue eyes were by far the prettiest Danny had ever seen. Danny couldn't believe he even walked into an open locker while staring at her walking into the school building, and Dash was on the floor laughing at his dumb butt for even doing the work for him!

The platinum blond's transaction to Casper High was the topic everyone was talking about for a week, even the A-listers thought twice before talking to her. Her first day in the cafeteria, Paulina thought it would be funny to try to trip her the trash can. Just in case she "miraculously" stepped over her heel, Dash would come behind to shove her in. Instead being pushed into the full double bagged trash, Elsa's apple rolled off and onto the floor past her feet. She leaned down to catch the runaway fruit, side stepped the big blond bully, who missed his target and went in face first into the waiting trash bin. His yelp and the plastic thud sounding onto the hard floor sent the whole cafeteria into silence for a whole minute. Danny had witness the whole scene, Tucker and Sam gawked at the trash covered bully, before he and the student body burst into laughter at the comical scene. Elsa dusted off her apple and continued to an empty seat to eat her lunch, completely ignoring the glares coming from Dash.

If Danny knew that look, it meant revenge!

The pranks didn't stop there either! Ever since Elsa dodge the bullet with Paulina at the cafeteria, almost half of the male student body began to see Elsa in a new beautiful light, only making Paulina even more determined to trash the new girl for stealing even a percentage of her popularity. Another attempt had Elsa almost shoved into a locker by Dash himself. Her backpack fell to the ground along with her glasses. Before she could reach them, Dash quickly swiped them from the ground and held them above his head.

"Hey Dash, give me back my glasses."

"Fine shorty, but you have to reach them to take them back!" he wiggled the black frames in his hands. Elsa stood up from the ground, her small hands now forming fists.

"Give them back." Elsa's eyes turned colder than before, a warning tone in her voice.

"Make me!" Dash puffed up his chest to stand even taller than her, showing no fear, but the glare she sent did make him jolt. Just a little.

Danny had been walking back from the bathroom back to english when he witnessed Dash taunting Elsa in the hallway. Dash spotted the little Fenton boy and his smile grew more wicked.

"You better find a good hiding spot Danny, 'cause after I'm done with Snowball here I'm comin- AAAH!" Quick as a flash, the football player was then seized by a pitch to the ear, pulling him down to Elsa's height.

"OOW! OOW! Hey let me go-" Dash's cries were then silenced by the frosted glare so harsh, and the grip on his ear was pinched by sharp nails.

"Let us not have this conversation again. Is that understood?" Elsa spoke calmly but with authority that left no argument for Dash to fight back. With an extra pinch and a tug, Dash whimpered with a nod, holding out the taken black frames to the piss-off girl in hopes of freeing his sensitive ear. Elsa snatched back her glasses and slid them back on her face, her past anger now calmed with the return of her glasses. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Elsa spoke calmly with a small smile finally letting go of the abused earlobe. Dash hopped away from the platinum blond, covering his ears in hopes his other ear wouldn't share the same pain.

After watching that incident, Danny saw Elsa as not just a quiet new student, she was someone not to be mess with. She could stand her ground and fight her own battles if provoke, and it felt good to see Dash's face crinkle in pain crouch down before the new girl.

Strong and beautiful. Danny was even more infatuated with Elsa Smith.

Sadly, just thinking of walking up to the pretty platinum blond with her big glacier eyes made his tongue swell up in his month and start shaking in his seat. Danny could even hear his own kneecaps rattle in fear of embarrassment that he knew would occur if he made the attempt to talk to her. So Danny had to be content with just watching her from afar. Fenton sighed sadly to himself, taking another glance at Elsa while she giggled at whatever Valerie was talking to her about. He meant to only look over for a second, but the second stretched into a whole minute and he didn't turn back around to face the front of the class, even Tucker tried waving his hand in his face didn't get his attention.

The sharp kick to the shin from Sam brought him back.

Danny yelped at the hard contact gaining everyone's attention, even Valerie stopped talking to see who cause the sudden outburst. Which meant that Elsa was now looking at him with her big glacier blue eyes. Danny didn't think that he could feel any hotter than now with embarrassment.

"Mr. Fenton, thank you for getting everyone's attention, now could you please look at the board?" the history teacher announced. The class snickered at Danny's misfortune, making Danny's face flush red. It didn't help that Elsa gave a soft giggle in his direction either. The Fenton rubbed his neck bashfully at her face.

Maybe his luck would turn around...

XxxxX

Danny thought too soon.

He groaned into his hands when he took a glance at his math test grade. Fifty-six percent. Failed again.

"Just great." Danny moaned to himself. He knew what would happen when he shows Jazz his test when he got home. His older sister helped him studying for three days straight, but she would only push harder when she sees the results of their past study sessions.

"Now everyone, don't forget to finish last night's homework. You have the whole weekend and Monday to get it done since we had the last test yesterday. No excuses now, and you are dismissed." Mr. Lancer concluded class, sitting down at his desk to check over finished homework and ungraded testes. The class filed out of the room, but before Danny could sling his backpack on, "Mr. Fenton, may I speak with you before you leave?" The teacher's monotone voice halted Danny from taking another step. Danny sighed heavily before making his way to the front of the teacher's desk. Sam and Tucker slowly filed out, worried for their friend, but Danny waved his phone at them that he would text them later. The classroom was bare of anymore students, leaving Danny alone with his math teacher. Mr. Lance set aside his work and rubbed the bridge of his nose, relaxing himself into his rolling mesh chair.

"It's about my last test, isn't it?" Danny spoke at last, his head bowed to the ground.

"Yes Daniel, but that isn't the only reason. Your homework has shown to be almost close to passing, if not just barely. Your grade in this class is passing, but I'm afraid that if you fail again, you won't pass Math this semester." Mr. Lancer took a good look at his downcast student. The bald teacher knew he had potential to past this class, and as a teacher he wanted to execute any possible options Daniel could try to get a better grade before winter break arrived. He hoped the one he wanted to try out now would spark some fire into his student.

"I have one idea that might help, and before you shoot it down Daniel, at least hear her out-"

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, but I can't stay after school for tutoring. I already have my sister-Wait!" Did Mr. Lancer say she?

CLICK!

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Lancer. Kinda got lost in the hallways again. I'm still getting confused as to where everything is after two months. This must be Daniel Fenton?" the new voice walked into the math room and walked up to the teachers desk, dropping off a small set of papers gently in front of him.

"Ms. Smith, I was just getting ready to introduce you to your first student. Daniel, this is Ms. Elsa Smith. She has become a volunteer math tutor for the fall semester." Mr. Lancer beamed gently at the new pretty arrival. Elsa bowed her head at Daniel who stood shell shocked at Elsa's smile. Finding his voice, Danny coughed into his hand and spoke.

"Hi-Hi! Elsa Smith! It's nice to meet you!" Sadly for Danny, his voice decided to squeak on him, almost worse than a squeaky chew toy. Elsa giggled at the bashful boy in front of her and raised her hand to be shaken.

"I hope I can be of good help with your studies." Elsa offered a gentle smile to Danny, encouraging him to take hers. Danny stared at her outstretched hand, then to her pretty blue eyes. He took a big gulp of air to wet his sudden dry throat. As much as a dream come true to be talking to Elsa in the flesh instead of inside his head, he was worried about his "extra" activities that happened after school. Fighting ghost can happen at any time, but the last thing he wanted to do was waste Elsa's time in waiting for him after school to study with him. He sighed mournfully, and when things were looking so good!

"Is there something wrong?" Elsa's voice brought Danny out of his musing to look at her now worried face. Danny rubbed the back of his neck in bashfulness.

"Well, you see, after school might not work out me. Not everyday after school I could stay longer to study with you. I'm sorry Ms. Smith for wasting your time today." He looked up at her, staring into her bright blues with sincerity hoping she wouldn't be too upset with him. What he didn't expect was for her to smile warmly at him.

"Daniel, it's okay. There are other classmates I have to tutor as well, so I couldn't help you everyday. We can set up a few days to study within the week, and maybe if you really need to see me but can't work after school, we can study during lunch. You and I have the same lunch everyday so we can work something out. Is that alright with you?"

Danny couldn't believe his luck today. Not only was Elsa talking to him and wanting to help him with math, but she was so kind to work with his "hectic" schedule whenever he could meet up for studying.

"Thank you! Thank you Ms. Smith!" Elsa once again held out her hand.

"Please, call me Elsa." She smiled at him, making his face flush pink at her warm gaze. This time, he took her hand in a firm hand shake.

"As long as you call me Danny. Just Danny!" he offered a smile of his own while his heat pumped fifty miles an hour!

Yep, this was the best day ever!

XxxxX

This was the worst day ever!

Not only did Danny have to take a thorough shower after being covered in raw meat by the Lunch Lady Ghost, but he was ten minutes late to his first scheduled tutoring class with Elsa. Danny miraculously ran faster down the halls to the library before trying to slow down his running before he crashed into the doors. Controlling his rapid breathing, he smooth down his clothes, secured his back pack and quickly walked into the quiet room. The librarian was busy typing away on her computer to notice Danny speed walking into the library. Danny scanned the room quickly for his blond teacher while popping in a piece of gum to get rid of the bad breath he was bound to have after his fight. Reaching their designated spot for the hour, Danny tried not to stare forever at the platinum blond as she jotted notes in her notebook but he couldn't help it. Elsa glanced at her wristwatch to see the time before she noticed Danny standing quietly to her left.

"Danny!"

"SHHHH!" Elsa flinched, forgetting to keep her voice down before she turned to look back at the dazed Fenton boy.

"Where have you been?" Danny coughed into his hand and rested himself into the seat across from Elsa.

"I'm so sorry Elsa, but I had a run-in with Dash before coming here. He forgot to give me my daily dose of garbage. Had to take a quick shower before coming here." Danny swiftly lied, not wanting her to know about the true reason. Elsa's concerned face scrunched with sympathy and rolled her eyes.

"Dash, I swear. He's got nothing else to do but make himself look more like a clown than he already is." Elsa hissed under her breath sitting back into her seat.

"Hey, I'm used to it. If not garbage,it's locker stuffing." Danny smiled small, hoping to coax his cute teacher. Elsa shook her head, but refocused on the notes in front of them.

"Now that you are here, and okay," she tossed him a smile, "let's start with yesterday's work..."

For the next hour and a half, Elsa walked through the problems and broke down each step and what was important to remember when solving the equations. Danny focused hard on the homework given to him, he really didn't want to take math all over again, but there were times when Elsa would lean closer to point out something on his paper and Danny felt his face spark with heat.

"Control yourself Fenton! Breath in, breath out..." Danny kept his eyes glue to his worksheet like he listened to Elsa walkthrough the equation, he did not want be caught not focusing on her teachings... Vanilla and lavender filled his nose- Danny jerked back into his seat, almost knocking himself out onto the floor.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Elsa pulled back into her own seat and looked at Danny with confusion. Danny wanted to hit himself for his Fenton-luck.

"Break! We need a break!" Danny shot out of his seat and sped walk out of their secluded corner to some water. The ghost boy wanted to throw himself over the stairs for his stupidity. "Elsa must think I'm a crazy idiot than I already was!" He took a big gulp of water to quench his dry throat, and dreaded the thought of facing his beautiful tutor after his little outburst. it's bad enough he was attracted to her, to start smelling her scent is even worst!

Danny groaned, bonking his forehead on the meat fountain.

What could she be thinking about me now?

XxxxX

As Elsa watched Fenton dash out of the library, Elsa sighed to herself before straightening their work and pulled out her hand-made notes she made for Danny. She hoped it wasn't too much, she really did want to succeed in his studies, but maybe giving him extra step-by-step notes was buttering him up. Or maybe stress him out more than he needed to be. The princess shook her head, pushing the nagging feeling aside. If she thought that this would help Daniel study better, and she used this helpful guide, then why should she doubt her own studying methods?

Maybe it's because she wanted Danny to feel better about himself, and that he wasn't as clueless as he thought himself to be.

"Yeah, and that you think he's totally cute with his big baby blue eyes!" Elsa's cheeks flushed pink and scoffed to herself. "Concentrate Elsa, you are here to help Danny..." the princess of Arendelle groaned into her hands.

Easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! My first one shot of DELSA! Review and let me know what you think! If you want me to continue this one shot and make a 2nd part, let me know as well!
> 
> Second Shot: Orange Juice  
> xxxxxxx  
> My original work is on Fanfiction, if you would like to see my other works, it will be under the author, ShizaAssassian316


	2. Orange Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *In this shot, Danny and Elsa attend college as freshmen and are sharing an apartment together. The setting is around their third month into the fall semester.

XxDELSADELSADELSADELSADELSADELSAxX

The alarm clock buzzed off it's annoying bells, jolting the sleeping body next to the wired box. With a groan, one alabaster arm weaved it's way out of the double comforters and smacked the alarm off. The arm was connected to a head full of wavy platinum blonde hair and tired blue eyes that glared at the bright red numbers next the bed. She yawned and stretched her back in a small arch to crack the small kinks in her spine. Another voice grumbled next to her, it's tan arm flexing around her waist. The blonde smiled down at the crazy mess of black hair still snoozing away. She pushed some hair away before planting a kiss on the forehead.

"Gotta make breakfast love." Elsa whispered into a tan ear which made the body below the sheets shiver. A groaning mumble was the response back, but the arm around her waist refused to relinquish it's hold. When she made her move to leave the comfy bed, the arm snapped in retaliation and pulled her body back into the body still slumbering.

"Danny, *sigh* come on now. I have to start breakfast- Oh!" Elsa giggled when the head underneath the covers pulled her closer to his own warm body, resting his head against her chest. Elsa giggled again, feeling black hair brush past her face. The Arendelle blonde sighed in defeat, resting back into the pillows behind her which brought a smile to Danny's face in triumph.

"Alright, just for another minute." Elsa whispered. Danny shook his head into her chest and showed his hands to her, wiggling all his fingers at her. "Huh? One, two..Ten? No, one minute."

Danny tried again still holding up his hands, but wiggled only a thumb. Elsa snorted. "Not nine and a half either... How about two?"

This time Danny pushed him head up to rest his chin on her collarbone showing her his irritable glare, only making her smile back. "How does five sound?"

Danny's glare softened in thought in before pushing up with his hands to plant a kiss to her puckered pink ones. Elsa turned to the alarm clock and set the new time to wake up before letting Danny pull her on top of his chest. She kissed his chest, right above his heart before settling into his warmth for another few minutes.

XxxX

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-!

Danny slapped the snooze button for the second time that morning before snuggling back into the covers. Why Elsa like getting up at seven-thirty on a Saturday morning was beyond him, but he wouldn't miss Elsa's good cooked breakfast for anything. Even a few more minutes of sleep. Danny would get up and enter their little kitchenette and a layout of many breakfast choices to choose from, ranging from hotcakes covered in syrup to biscuits with sausage gravy, just as she was pouring two glasses of orange juice to finish their buffet.

Elsa would never start breakfast without having orange juice on the table.

When the two first met at Casper High, Elsa would eat lunch and always had a piece of fruit on her tray, and she would savor every bite. At first Danny thought that to be a little weird, but by the time he and Elsa started dating, Danny saw the action to be cute, watching Elsa enjoying her Granny Smith or California orange and thoroughly chew her food. Especially when she tasted the tartness of the Granny Smith or the sweetness of her orange...

Danny moaned at the vision of his girl. The sight of her moaning quietly, enjoying every bite, and Danny enjoyed watching her in heavenly bliss. Elsa would always complete her breakfast with orange juice, saving the best for last. She would drink milk in between bites to help wash down whatever the meal of choice she decided to make whether it be pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs, or a little bit of everything!

Speaking of food, Danny didn't hear the usual sizzling and popping of the skillet or the humming from his beautiful blond. He would usually wake up to the smell of food cooking before the alarm. At times he loved to surprise his petite blonde with soft kisses to her alabaster neck... and push her robe aside to reach her collarbone...

Purring at the the thought, Danny stretched out from the bed, and entered the bathroom to get rid of his morning breath. Teeth cleaned and face clear of sleep and dirt, he walked out, down the small hallway and towards their kitchenette to see the kitchen lights on with a small note sitting on the counter. Danny noticed the wild cursive as Elsa's, even rushed she still has better hand-writing.

Danny,

Went to the store for orange juice and eggs,

Elsa

Danny smiled, that's his Elsa. Can't have breakfast without her orange juice! Throwing away the note, he stretch his arms again and went to the mini living room to wait for Elsa. He plopped down on the couch and noticed the scattered notes on the small table in front of the T.V. Danny shrugged. "Might as well get some studying done before Elsa gets back, with her orange juice."

Breakfast is not complete without orange juice!

XxxX

"Danny, baby I'm sorry I took longer than before. I saw this sale on steak, so I thought you might like some-" Elsa dropped her bag on top of the counter and turn to continue her explanation, but was greeted by a snoring Danny, resting on the carpet floor back against the plush navy blue couch.

Elsa giggled at the scene before her: Danny's mouth wide open and a little drool slipping down the corner of his mouth. Elsa walked up to her slumbering ghostboy and got a good look at his attire: still in his PJ's which were a plain white water beater and red sweat pants. She purred at the sexy sight of the white wife beater hugging his chest nicely, the dark treasure trail peeking from underneath the shirt before hiding again with each snore. Elsa stalked up quietly and gently parked herself on Danny's lap. She kept her giggles contain, not trying to wake up Danny just yet.

Elsa wanted to have her fun before the ghostboy woke up.

Said boy kept on snoring, like nothing happen so Elsa pressed on. She shifted herself closer, purposely scrapping her butt up against his thighs. A shiver jolted up Danny's spine, shaking Elsa as well. The blond bit her lip to stop the giggle that threaten to come out. Danny could be so cute! His powdered pink cheeks were adorable even in his sleep, and he wasn't even trying. Elsa leaned closer and analyzed his face, admiring the small changes from the fourteen year old boy she met to the now young adult Danny was now. Gone was the high-school dangly dork, and now was a freshman in college equipped with a taunt, fuller body, with a chiseled face and soft side burns.

Even his chin and lower jaw was starting to get dark and prickly, but all the more for Elsa to love about her sexy man.

Her light pools of blue swallowed his handsome face, savoring every second before trailing down to his wide open mouth. Smirking, she leaned closer and gently biting his lower lip. Danny gave off another groan but kept on sawing logs. Elsa decided to give Danny little tugs before sucked the lip gently. The saw machine cut off to deliver a low moan.

"Elsa."

Danny decided to open his eyes this time, and glanced down at beautiful glacier blues that have seized his mouth with a playful flutter of eyelashes. Elsa wiggled her hips a little harder to help him out.

That woke Danny up quick!

"Elsa!" Danny jerked back, bucking Elsa up with his hips. Elsa held on to his lower lip, which cause them to smash their lips together. Elsa squeaked with the sudden liplock, but purred into Danny's open mouth. The ghostboy moaned loudly when Elsa's tongue decide to play with his, gently rubbing up against the top. Before Danny could respond back, Elsa pulled away and rested her forehead to his, smiling at his goofy smile and flushed cheeks. Danny licked his lips savoring her taste.

"You taste like oranges." Danny chuckled up at her sparkling eyes. Elsa gasped.

"Really? I'd never guess that!" Elsa sounded shocked, then giggled before wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. Danny relaxed back against the navy couch and rested his arms on top of the seat pillows.

"We'll I request a wake up kiss every morning. It's much better than that silly alarm clock! Don't worry, I'll get up for you." Danny promised with a shark-like grin, and his hands rubbing up and down her thighs in a gentle but firm grip. Elsa's cheeks flushed a darker pink at Danny's words that held a double meaning to them, both ways he would love to accomplish with her. She purred with affection from Danny rubbing his nose against her neck just below her ear. Elsa took a moment to glance at the clock on wall in the kitchenette.

"As loving as that idea sounds right now, we can't waste time now. We need to get the living room back in order for-"

"Wait a minute! Elsa, you walk out looking like this?!" Danny caught her wrist before she stood up from his lap. Elsa looked back at Danny in confusion. She looked down at her attire.

"Danny, I just grabbed the first thing I saw and ran to the store for orange juice and eggs as I said on the note. I just slipped on one of your sweat pants. Was that a bad...?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at the horrified look on Danny's face. What did she do wrong?

Elsa, his beautiful platinum blonde girlfriend for almost five years, walking out of their shared apartment looking like she just jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes and jacket, her wavy curls in a very messy bun pulled behind her, and he loved this look on her... but other males got the chance to see her messy 'I just jumped out of bed' sexy look!

This sexy look was for Danny and Danny alone! Elsa has forgotten how easily jealous Danny gets, well the ghost boy would be sure to remind his blonde beauty how possessive he is!

Danny pulled Elsa to the plush couch and caged her body with his own, instantly connecting their lips together. His tongue darted into warm pink cave, fighting and surfing all the areas he knew would make her moan and submit to fight back. Needing air, he pulled back and glared hard into her eyes.

Yes, this beautiful woman below him was his! Her pink cheeks flushed and gasping for air only added more appeal to her pink pearl face. One of his favorite band T-shirts hugged her loosely exposing her pale pink collarbone and a little bit of her shoulder. Her blonde hair was fanned out wildly onto the arm of the couch and some spilled off onto the carpet. Her light blue eyes held a dark tint of love that also held her snowflake stars that he loved staring at. She gave him a sweet smile.

Elsa from Arendelle was his and he loved her very much.

"From now I'm buying the orange juice, and the fridge will have two bottles in stock okay?" Elsa's lit up with happiness, her smile glowing. She cupped his face and pulled him to her lips again.

"Thank you." Elsa purred before kissing him gently, her hands surfing his now taunt shoulders and chest that developed well over ghost fighting. "Now where was I? Hmm- Oh yeah!"

SNAP!

One hand found the band of his boxers and pulled them to make them snap back into place against his waist. Danny pulled back with big eyes looking down at the mischievous smile on Elsa's face. "I wasn't down exploring. Shall I continue?"

Danny changed form a shocked nineteen year old to an excited puppy in nano-seconds! His imaginary tail wagging at the speed of light.

Eagerly, he clamped their lips together to get started, but just as they were getting started, it ended quickly with Elsa breaking away. Danny wasn't having it, and he grabbed one wrist while the other gently squeezed a thigh, earning a shudder from her throat.

"Hold up Danny, Wait!" she pushed his body away by the shoulders earning a glare of frustration. Now she was just teasing him!

"What are you doing? I'm-I'm pumped!" Danny huffed, hands now on her hips. He was wanting to devour his tasty blonde like yesterday!

"As I was trying to tell you earlier to get clean up and ready because-"

CLICK!

BOOM!

"Yo Danny! Me and Val are here! We brought the Bread Co. breakfast usuals so we can-...oooooh." Tucker burst the door open, bringing in the cold air from outside with a Bread Co. case with everyone's breakfast and Valerie walked in from behind, also noticing the young couple on the couch getting warm and cozy. The years have been good to the young black couple at the open door. Tucker grew a foot taller, filling out in the upper body hair still short with small waves but instead of the same red cap from high school, he wore a dark red sock hat to block the chilly weather outside. Valerie had been doing good as well, having grow a few more inches since high school and still staying fit with karate. By some miracle, she trains Tucker with basics and provokes him with 'If you want to give me challenge other than video games, here's you chance.' The couple got together their senior year of high school and stayed together along with Danny and Elsa. All attending the same college but all in different studies.

Elsa looked rather sheepish at being caught by her best friend, while Danny was close to looking like a grumpy bear being deprived of his dinner.

"Tucker and Valerie were coming to study history with us this morning. Didn't you get my text?" Elsa still looked sheepishly down at her boyfriend who had to blink a few times to understand the new situation that decided to surprise him in the middle of his Elsa's neck-fest. He left his phone on the charger back in his room, so he never got the text... Danny looked back up to Elsa's face with a look of disbelief.

"Why didn't you say something until now?" Elsa had the nerve to blush.

"I tried to tell you earlier pudding,-"

"YOU started this!" Danny snapped, looking half pissed and half hurt, and things were just getting good too. Well she was guilty on that point. She reach over into his soft ebony hair and ruffled it a bit.

"My poor baby..." she softly cooed, gently massaging his scalp with her dainty fingers. They must have worked their magic for Danny's face morphed quickly from upset to relaxed with a throaty moan. Danny hummed, his muscles loosened slowly with each stroke of her smooth finger tip. He soon had the dreamy look in his eyes, with only Elsa on in his view.

"Hey, are we interrupt-"

"Nope." Elsa quickly jumped off the couch and to Valerie's side, leaving Danny to flop hard against the couch arm with a thud. "Come on, let's go get started on African American History in the guest room. I'll go grab my stuff from the living room and we can eat breakfast there. The boys can have the living room." Elsa ushered Valerie over to the guest room behind the living room wall, leaving the boys in silence. Tucker watched them leave before turning to his best bud still face planted to the couch. Shutting the door closed, Tucker smiled down at Danny.

"Danny?" Said boy gave Tucker the stink eye, knowing he was trying hard not to laugh, before taking a throw pillow and started punching the poor thing out of frustration. Dammit he wanted his blonde! Tucker at that time decided to laugh until his stomach hurt over his best friend

...and his ignored libido.

Danny groaned into the throw pillow, hoping maybe this was a dream and he could wake himself back up to the usual routine of his weekend somehow... Danny's shoulders slumped, still hearing Tucker roll on the floor in his hysteria.

Oh who was he kidding?! The start of his weekend morning was turning out the way it should have been with Elsa preparing breakfast, but all of that went to the drain at the note of no Vitamin C in the fridge. Blasted ORANGE JUICE! Where was his dose of Vitamin Elsa?

"I'm stocking that fridge up to the brim with orange juice!" Danny huffed before throwing the pillow at Tucker's head, only making the dying friend laugh even more. Danny stomped towards his shared bedroom to change, but stopped to see Elsa chugged down the last of her orange juice and laugh at whatever she and Valerie were talking about. Danny felt his lips smile at the sight of his blonde's happy face. His weekend wouldn't be happy if his Elsa wasn't happy, and besides,

Breakfast is not complete without orange juice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this short could have kept running on, but I wanted to cut it here! Cute? Funny? Keep going? Please let me know!
> 
> Third Shot: Flight

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! My first one shot of DELSA! Review and let me know what you think! If you want me to continue this one shot and make a 2nd part, let me know as well!
> 
> Second Shot: Orange Juice  
> xxxxxxx  
> My original work is on Fanfiction, if you would like to see my other works, it will be under the author, ShizaAssassian316


End file.
